Keep Out
by grettama
Summary: "Well, sepertinya aku tertangkap." My very first ShiZaya fanfic. One-shot. BL. I hope you enjoy this story.


"Tebak siapa aku, Shizu-_chan ~ _"

Heiwajima Shizuo yang sedang tertidur-dalam-pose-duduk di salah satu bangku taman Ikebukuro gelagapan karena mendadak wajahnya tertutupi seluruhnya dengan sesuatu yang beraroma vanilla, berwarna hitam dan berbulu. Suara tawa yang mengiringi setelahnya membuat Shizuo yakin kalau Orihara Izaya sedang membungkus kepalanya dengan _hoodie _kesayangannya, menganggu tidurnya. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk bisa menebak itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya 'Shizu-_chan_', beraroma vanilla, berpakaian serba hitam, dan berbulu. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Shizuo tahu kalau Izaya beraroma vanilla.

Begitu bekapannya dilepas, Shizuo langsung menyambar _vending machine_ di dekatnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke arah targetnya, seorang pria yang lebih kecil darinya dengan seringai yang kelihatan jelas kalau sedang mengejeknya. Tidak, bukan hanya seringai kutu tengik itu yang tampak mengejeknya, bahkan gerakan tubuhnya, jaket berbulunya yang melambai dan sepasang pisau yang digenggamnya juga terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Shizuo. Dia ingin kutu itu enyah dari muka bumi.

_Vending machine_ Shizuo meleset beberapa inchi. Kutu bernama Izaya itu sempat menghindar seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shizuo, membuat _debt collector_ berambut pirang itu meludah ke tanah dengan sebal.

"Shizu-_chan_ ~ "

Shizuo benci cara kutu tengik itu memanggilnya. Demi Tuhan, namanya adalah Shizuo. Shi-zu-o.

Izaya terkekeh melihat Shizuo yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya dengan tampang marah, menyambar _streetsign_ yang ada di dekatnya untuk digunakan sebagai senjata berikutnya. Izaya nyaris bisa melihat asap mengepul dari telinga _teman_nya yang selalu berpakaian ala bartender itu.

"Shizu-_chan_, kebiasaanmu memunguti _vending machines_, _streetsigns_, tong-tong sampah dan kawan-kawannya itu justru yang membuat keindahan Ikebukuro tercemar lho," Izaya memprovokatori, ia memainkan kedua pisaunya di tangan, siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Kalau kau tidak muncul di hadapanku, aku tidak perlu memunguti benda-benda itu, Kutu," geram Shizuo. Ia memicingkan matanya, mengawasi semua gestur Izaya. Izaya yang hanya diam sambil memainkan pisaunya justru lebih wajib diwaspadai daripada ia yang melompat kesana-kemari seperti kutu.

Izaya tertawa mengejek. Ia melompat ke atas _vending machine_ bekas senjata Shizuo yang sudah rusak parah, sementara Shizuo mengubah jalan cepatnya menjadi berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Izaya dengan _streetsign _di tangannya seperti tombak. Ia harus membunuh kutu sialan itu hari ini juga.

Shizuo mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah Izaya, tapi Izaya berhasil menghindar dengan anggun, ia kembali melompat ke belakang Shizo, dua pisaunya sudah dalam keadaan siap-pakai di kedua tangannya. Namun Shizuo berhasil memprediksi gerakan itu tentu saja. Ia sudah memburu kutu bermata merah itu selama delapan tahun. Ia bahkan rasanya bisa mendengar suara deru napas dan detak jantung musuh bebuyutannya itu dari jarak berkilo-kilometer. Shizuo berbalik, pisau Izaya menggores pipinya, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia memerangkap Izaya dengan cara mengalungkan _streetsign_ yang dibawanya ke tubuh ramping informan itu, dan sebelum Izaya sempat melakukan gerakan membahayakan lainnya, Shizuo melilitkan _streetsign_ ke tubuh Izaya, menjadikannya sebagai pengganti tali hanya dengan sedikit tekanan pada kedua ujungnya. Izaya membelalak. Kedua tangannya terjepit sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakannya secara bebas.

Shizuo menyeringai, puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia merampas kedua pisau yang masih ada dalam genggaman Izaya, dan menempelkan keduanya ke leher Sang Informan. Ia mengamati wajah Izaya, berharap melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang bisa ia tertawakan, tapi tidak ada ekspresi semacam itu di wajah Izaya. Ia masih tetap menyeringai menyebalkan seperti biasa, membuat otot di pelipis Shizuo berkedut frustasi.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku tertangkap."

**/Keep Out/**

Izaya hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya ketika Shizuo membanting kedua pisaunya ke tanah begitu saja, lalu berbalik sambil menggerutu dan menyulut rokoknya.

"Shizu-_chan_?" panggil Izaya, berusaha mengembalikan seringai mengejek ke wajahnya. "Kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Ikebukuro lagi, Kutu," tanggap Shizuo, sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan Izaya, lalu berjalan menjauh, membuat Izaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setelah susah payah melepaskan diri dari lilitan _streetsign_, Izaya buru-buru mengikuti Shizuo.

Ini di luar perhitungannya. Jujur saja, tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya Shizuo berhasil menangkap Izaya setelah melakukan pengejaran selama delapan tahun. Dan tentu saja keajaiban semacam itu tidak akan terjadi tanpa campur tangan Izaya. Izaya memang sengaja membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Ide gilanya itu bermula ketika ia merasa luar biasa bosan ketika bangun pagi ini, dan memutuskan untuk mengerjai Shizuo sedikit. Ia hari ini akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap, dan melihat apa yang akan Shizuo lakukan pada hasil buruannya.

Dugaan pertama Izaya adalah, Shizuo akan membunuhnya seperti apa yang selalu diucapkannya setiap hari. Izaya sudah mengantisipasi itu tentu saja. Ia tadi bisa saja meloloskan diri dengan mudah karena Shizuo hanya melilit bagian atas tubuhnya saja sementara kakinya masih bisa bergerak bebas.

Dugaan keduanya, Shizuo akan menyiksanya lebih dulu. Membawanya ke restoran Simon untuk dijadikan _sushi_ mungkin, atau semacamnya. Dugaan ketiga adalah, memasukkannya ke dalam peti, lalu mengirimnya keluar negeri agar ia tidak bisa menjamah Ikebukuro lagi. Dan masih banyak dugaan lainnya, tapi berbalik dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sama sekali tidak ada dalam imajinasinya.

Dan karena tak satupun dari dugaannya yang terjadi, Izaya memutuskan untuk melakukan _plan B_.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kutu," desis Shizuo jengkel. Yep, ini adalah rencana kedua Izaya. Mengikuti Shizuo dan membuatnya jengkel sampai Izaya tahu kenapa Shizuo tidak bertindak sesuai rencananya semula.

Izaya hanya menyeringai. "Kau harusnya bertindak seperti _gentleman_, Shizu-_chan_. Menawarkan lenganmu padaku agar aku bisa berjalan di sampingmu."

Shizuo mendelik ke arah Izaya yang daritadi berjalan dengan langkah-langkah ringan di belakangnya, membuatnya senewen. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu enyah dari Ikebukuro."

Izaya terkekeh. Ia menyambar kedua bahu Shizuo, membuat _debt collector_ itu berteriak marah, dan dengan sangat elegan memanjat tubuh Shizuo, lalu dengan tenang mendudukkan diri di bahunya.

"Hei!" seru Shizuo sebal. "Kau berat tahu! Kau pikir kau anak lima tahun?" Ia berusaha menyingkirkan Izaya dari bahunya, namun Izaya mengaitkan kakinya begitu kencang hingga mustahil bagi Shizuo untuk melemparnya ke udara.

"Berhenti berteriak, Shizu-_chan_, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang," ucap Izaya enteng, melempar senyum sadisnya ke orang-orang yang menatap interaksi 'mesra' mereka dengan heran. Hari dimana Izaya duduk manis di bahu Shizuo bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu tanda kiamat.

"Turun, Izaya," geram Shizuo.

"Tidak mau," tanggap Izaya dengan nada kekanakkan. "Aku akan terus duduk di sini sampai aku tahu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja tadi. Itu hasratmu selama delapan tahun, kan, Shizu-_chan_?"

Shizuo mendengus frustasi.

Izaya melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan sedemikian rupa sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Shizuo, membuat 'tumpangan'-nya itu mengerjap kaget. "Lagipula kalau aku di bahumu begini kan kau jadi tidak usah melihatku, Shizu-_chan_ ~ " tambah Izaya lagi, seolah itu adalah _win-win solution_ terbaik di dunia.

wwWww

Jadi, seperti itulah posisi mereka seharian ini. Izaya duduk manis di pundak Shizuo, bahkan sesekali sambil bersiul-siul gembira, seakan dia sedang piknik.

"Jangan tanya."

Dua kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Shizuo ketika ia bertemu Tom untuk bekerja seperti biasa, dan kalau kebetulan bertemu Celty, Shinra atau Simon, untuk menanggapi tatapan bertanya mereka.

Hari sudah sore, Shizuo sudah berpisah dengan Tom setelah melakukan kunjungan ke klien terakhir hari itu, dan Izaya masih tetap ada di pundak Shizuo.

Menghela napas lelah, Shizuo mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman Ikebukuro yang sudah sepi. Bangku yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk tidur pagi ini sebelum kutu-Izaya datang dan merusak harinya.

"Turun, Izaya," ucapnya, tanpa geraman kesal kali ini.

"Eh? Aku yakin aku menjaga pola makanku kok. Berat badanku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan _vending machines_, Shizu-_chan_ ~ "

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengangkut _vending machines_ seharian di pundak, Kutu."

Izaya tertawa, dan dengan sama elegannya seperti cara memanjatnya tadi, ia melompat turun dari bahu Shizuo, membuat Shizuo mengerang lega sambil memijat-mijat bahunya yang pasti luar biasa pegal. Tapi bukannya enyah, Izaya malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shizuo dan memaksanya mendongak agar wajah mereka kembali berhadapan. Kaget mendapati wajah Izaya begitu dekat dengannya, Shizuo mengumpat dan langsung berkelit, berdiri dengan napas terengah sambil menunjuk Izaya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kutu!"

Izaya mengangkat alisnya, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ekspresi Shizuo, membuat seringai sadis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Shizu-_chan_? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kenapa kau tidak membunuhku pagi ini?"

"Enyah," ucap Shizuo singkat, berjongkok di tanah sambil menyulut rokoknya.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Shizu-_chan_." Izaya masih menyeringai geli, melompati bangku taman agar bisa ikut berjongkok di hadapan Shizuo.

"Kubilang enyah. Aku tidak akan menjawabmu."

"Jangan-jangan kau memang cuma sesumbar ingin membunuhku padahal sebenarnya tidak ingin?" kekeh Izaya.

Shizuo memandangnya tajam, tapi tidak menanggapi, masih menikmati _cancer-stick_ yang diisapnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Erika benar," kata Izaya lagi, "Kau itu mengejar-ejarku karena menyukaiku?" Izaya menertawakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku bilang enyah, Kutu. Bukannya sudah bagus aku tidak membunuhmu pagi ini? Jangan muncul di Ikebukuro, atau kali berikutnya aku menangkapmu, kejadiannya akan lebih buruk." Shizuo membanting puntung rokoknya ke tanah.

Seringai Izaya tampaknya sudah jadi permanen di wajahnya. "_Well_, hal buruk apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Shizu-_chan_?" Izaya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shizuo, membuat Shizuo mengernyit lalu mendorong wajah Izaya menjauh dengan tangannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Kutu."

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Izaya ketika Shizuo kembali menunjukkan ekspresi 'itu'. Sudah berkali-kali dalam sehari Izaya mendekatan wajahnya ke wajah Shizuo, dan reaksi Shizuo selalu begitu. Ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Tidak mengindahkan peringatan Shizuo, Izaya kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shizuo, membuat _debt collector _itu berjengit. "Sudah kubilang jangan de—"

Kalimat Shizuo terpotong karena Izaya sudah menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Shizuo, membuat cowok pirang itu terbelalak kaget. Cengiran Izaya makin lebar ketika ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, tapi Shizuo menghentikan gerakan Izaya dengan telapak tangannya, mendorongnya menjauh lagi. "Jangan mempermainkanku, Kutu."

Izaya tertawa, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau mengira aku akan menciummu," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir begitu kan, Shizu-_chan_?"

Shizuo menggeram jengkel. "Menyingkir dari Ikebukuro, Izaya."

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan pergi sebelum tahu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku," tanggap Izaya ceria. Ia berbalik membelakanghi Shizuo dan menendang kaleng _coke_ kosong yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, melihat seberapa jauh tendanganya.

Saat itulah ia merasakan tarikan di bagian belakang _hoodie_-nya, memaksanya melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Untung saja tubuhnya cukup fleksibel, mungkin kalau orang lain, tulang belakangnya sudah patah jadi dua. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Izaya menangkap pergelangan tangan orang yang membuatnya melakukan gerakan akrobatis begitu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shizuo sendiri. Shizuo menangkap wajah Izaya, menariknya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya yang masih berjongkok di tanah, membuat tubuh Izaya benar-benar melengkung tak nyaman kalau dilihat dari cengkramannya yang makin erat di pergelangan tangan Shizuo.

Sebelum Izaya sempat melontarkan kata-kata ejekan apapun, Shizuo sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Izaya.

Mungkin kalau ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, pemandangan itu akan luar biasa aneh. Orihara Izaya dalam pose kayang, berciuman dengan Heiwajima Shizuo yang sedang berjongkok.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shizuo melepaskan Izaya, membuat cowok berambut hitam itu ambruk ke tanah karena sudah terlalu lama kayang.

"Shizu… _chan_?"

Shizuo bangkit berdiri. "Kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu tadi pagi, jadi sekarang enyah dari Ikebukuro. Aku yang akan ke Shibuya mulai besok."

**/fin/**

My very first ShiZaya!

Oke, gaje. I know that OTL saya cuma sedang sangat mencintai couple ini, jadi rasanya saya harus bikin seenggaknya minimal satu fanfic tentang mereka. Dan abaikan saja judulnya yang tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya. 'Sense-of-juduling' (?) saya lemah. Saya ngasih judul ini karena kayaknya _police line _dengan tulisan _keep out _itu identik dengan mereka berdua *slapped* Ngomong-ngomong, adegan pembuka dan adegan penutup di fanfic ini berdasarkan gambar yang saya lihat di zerochan. Ehehehe. Kalau penasaran, bisa main-main ke zerochan buat liat gambarnya :p Well, saya masih butuh banyak bantuan mengenai dua karakter cute ini yang selalu bikin saya cengir-cengir gaje tiap keinget mereka, jadi…

Mind to review? ^^

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
